What have our lives come to?
by MissKneesocks
Summary: Based on LolliDictator's Manual Fics- In the well-known city of San Francisco, three girls start off their lives as young adults. Now how will they cope when they each recieve a box containing a manual and a cute guy as a- Wait, A WHAT?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Okay!**

**When I found out these manual fics exsisted, I just HAD to write my own!**

**So this story is based on yet another manual fic by LolliDictator (you are so awesome for making these by the way)**

**Now I'm not sure as to wether I should put this as a romancey-type story (my friend suggested that it should be) like Absolute Boyfriend, but i'll let you decide on that. And no sorry, this story DOES NOT have yaoi parrings in it. Sorry, I just don't roll that way -runs and hides from angry yaoi fans-**

**And I'm sorry if theres: Too much OOC-ness, no plot , bad grammar, or if this story does not sound realistic/doesn't make sense AT ALL (I'm sorry, please don't kill me) Cause I tried my best and rewrote this chapter like 5 times. Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

In the beautiful well known city of San Francisco, the morning sunshine lights up the city with life as people come and go. The streets are filled with many cars and people as the find their way to there desired destination. Traffic begins to build up in every street, loads of people gather up to corners just to cross. Even the train which snakes around the city, roaring loudly as it takes its passengers to their designated train stops, is up and running while the city wakes up. As the sun slowly makes it's way up to rise above the many skyscrapers...

"Mom, for the last time. We. Are. Fine."

_"I know, I know, but it doesn't hurt to ask."_

We find our story to begin in a small condo with a young girl at the age of 22 to be talking, or arguing, to her mother over the phone.

"No it doesn't hurt, but it gets annoying after twenty times of asking." The girl muttered into the receiver.

_"Oh Anna! I'm just offering a some help! You don't have be so rude."_ Her mother snapped back.

"Sorry."

Anna had just finished unpacking the last of her belongs into her (and her roommates) new home. She stacked up the last box with the others while proceeding to talk to her mother.

_"I'm sorry, it just.. It just feels like you three are growing up too fast! It's like yesterday you were all out on the curb, waiting for the bus to take you to your first day of kindergarten."_

While Anna listen to her mother reminiscing about the past, she glanced at a picture which was taken at said time of her three best friends (which were now her current roommates). She picked up the photo and chuckled.

"I thought you'd be happy with me finally being outta the house, one less mouth to feed you know?" Anna laughed, putting down the photo.

_"Of course not!... But now that you mention it-"_

"MOM!"

Her mother burst into laughter as Anna shook her head.

_"You know I'm just kidding, so how's San Francisco?"_ Her mother asked after calming down from laughing.

"I couldn't imagine it to be any better! And the condo is great, I mean you can practically see all of San Fran here! I'm so glad we got accepted in Academy of Arts." Anna proceeded to walk up and look out the windows that touched the ceiling all the way to the floor.

_"You should be, and we're so proud of you three to be accepted. Oh! Speaking of which, all of us parents chipped in and got you all a little something-something to congratulate you three."_ Anna perked up.

"Seriously? I thought the condo was the gift."  
She said, remembering when her and her roommates had tried to get the condo with their own money, but failed and had a little help from the folks.

_"I know, it was actually. But I decided that you deserve something you didn't pay for."_ Her mother chuckled. _"Did I mention it's anime related!"_ Then Anna was switched to otaku mode.

"Oh my god, WHAT IS IT!" She screamed into the phone, receiving some complaints about 'ears will explode from your screams' in reply.

_"I'm not sure what it exactly is, but it's something called a 'Hetalia Unit', ever heard of it?"_ Her mother asked.

Anna thought for a moment, racking through her brain for anything called Hetalia.

"Nope never heard of it." She replied.

_"Well I guess your going to have to wait and find out."_ The mother paused for her daughter to groan and complain about waiting. _"Now I have to go, if you need ANYTHING just call us, or the Evans' or Lin's, if we're not here."_

"Yes mom, don't worry. I'll keep you updated on everything." Anna agreed

_"Kay, love you. Bye!"_

"Love you too, bye." Anna hung up the phone and put it back in the cradle.

She returned to the windows and looked at the view, watching as the city came to life with people and cars rushing by. Then started to think about what her mother said.

"What's a Hetalia Unit?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so that was the first chapter of my failure of a story, lots of unanswered question I know. I guarantee that all will make more sense in the next chapter, now I'm off to write the next chapter!**

**APH (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**- Mina**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Yay second chapter!**

**Still not sure if this should be a romancey story, I got one vote on it shouldn't be but I'll see how this goes as the story progresses :)**

**Sorry if it seems like some lazy person wrote this, I was tired the whole week.**

* * *

After a good ten minutes of thinking, Anna took a seat and proceeded to eat some pocky while watching some re-runs of mindless cartoons, like Invader Zim.

_'LIES! THE FILTHY EARTH BOY LIES!'_ Anna chuckled at the green alien as she munched on another pocky stick.

Then she glanced at the clock, 10:38.

_"It's past ten-thirty, where the heck are they?"_ She wondered, eating the last stick then throwing the box into the trash.

And right on que, the front door swung open.

"Were hooooome! Wow the place looks awesome!" A short girl, around Anna's age, bounced in with grocery bags in both hands. "Awesome job Anna!" She flashed her a quick thumbs up and skipped into the kitchen to drop off the bags.

Then another girl walked in, similar looking to the first one, only with shoulder length hair and at least 1 cm shorter. She also had grocery bags in each hand.

"Hey there, sorry we're late." She waved and followed the previous girl's actions, then came back to take a seat next to Anna.

"What took you guys so long?" Anna asked while switching off the tv.

"Oh we just got caught up and traffic and all!" The girl scratched the back of her head in reply.

"KRIS MADE ME RUN ALL OVER THE PLACE JUST TO STALK SOME GUY!" The other girl, who was still in the kitchen, yelled out. Anna snickered while 'Kris' turned pink.

"S-shut up! I wasn't stalking him! I just thought I knew him from somewhere." Kris muttered, turning her head away.

The girl from the kitchen hopped over the couch, landing in between the two.

"So if taking the liberty in following a guy and using ninja skills to duck down behind things which seemed really suspicious considering how many heads turned your way while dragging me despite my complaints isn't stalking, then what is?" She smirked, poking Kris in the cheek.

"SHUT UP NIA!" Kris yelled while pounding her fists on 'Nia's' arm.

She cringed away from the attacks while Anna just watched in amusement.

"Ow ow ow ow okay! Ow OW! Anna! Make her stop!" Nia begged in desperation.

Anna nodded in reply and got up to switch spots with Nia, then grabbed Kris' hands and held them down to make her stop.

"Okay calm down now! You don't have to beat her to death just because you were stalking someone." Kris turned red at the comment and settled her hands on her lap muttering an 'I wasn't though' under her breathe.

After a few minutes of silence they all burst into laughter.

"So how's the unpacking going?" Nia spoke up between giggles.

"All good." Anna responded while sitting up. "I finished unpacking the rest of my stuff while talking to my mom, oh she says that she has a present for each of us."

They both sat up and started to attack her with questions.

"What is it!"

"Is she coming here to drop it off?"

"Is it being sent here?"

"Is it something that we like?"

"Is it food!"

Anna and Kris turned to Nia and both raised an eyebrow at her question. She shrugged in response.

"There's nothing wrong with getting food in the mail." They both shook their head in disbelief.

"Your crazy Nia." Anna chuckled. "But no it's not food, it's anime related though, and by the way mom talked about it, it sounds like it's being sent here but I dunno-" Anna was cut off mid-sentence by a knock on their door.

The three girls looked at the door, then each other, then the door again.

"B-be right there!" Nia called out while getting up to get the door, having the other two tag along.

"It couldn't be the presents, could it?" Kris asked. They both shrugged.

Nia unlocked and opened the door to reveal a tall, good looking man in a uniform with a three coffin sized boxes stacked up behind him.

"Any of you.." He paused, scrolling down his clip board with his index finger. "Anna Deviluke?"

Anna shoved her way up to the front and stepped in front of the man.

"Right here!" She said cheerfully.

He raised an eyebrow while giving the clipboard to her to sign, then proceeded to roll in the packages. He also had three, smaller but very big, sized boxes which he shoved into Kris' hands muttering 'here' in the process. She almost lost balance from the weight of the boxes and slightly glared at him. Once he brought them all in, he took the clipboard and turned to walk away.

"Bye Luke!" Anna yelled out after him.

He quickly spun around and saw Anna waving stupidly at him. He waved back briefly before turning away and leaving. Anna shut the door and turned to face her two smirking friends.

"Luke huh?" Nia asked while Kris giggled.

"What? If you see a person with their name on a name tag, you say their name. It makes 'em feel special." Anna responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I bet you made him feel _real_ special." Kris said with Nia laughing.

"Says the girl who stalks any cute guy she sees." Anna threw back, receiving an 'I wasn't stalking him!' in response.

She shook her head and made her way to the box and patted the top one.

"I'm guessing these are our gifts." she said.

"What about these?" Kris looked at the three smaller boxes that she held on to.

"Look, each of us has one. One for Anna, one for Kris." Nia said as she passed them around. "And one for me."

They all sat down starred at their own box in their hands.

"Well these aren't gonna open themselves now are they?" Anna pulled out a pair of scissors to open the box. The two other girls followed suit.

They all opened their boxes to find a variety of clothes, accessories and a manual.

"Uh, your mom sent me guy clothes as a gift?" Nia asked as she held up a pair of superman printed boxers.

"Haha I dunno, she got me this adorable little polar bear! It's so life like though." Anna held up the polar bear, inspecting it.

"I think a got an.. Alien? God, it even feels real!" Nia set down the alien figure and poked at it. "What'd you get Kris?"

"I got clothes, chalk, and this awesome guitar!" Kris laid across her lap, stroking the Union Jack that was printed on it.

Then she pulled out the mysterious manual from the pile.

"What about this?" She asked starring at the book.

Nia and Anna both pulled out their own copy.

"Mine says Alfred F. Jones, User Guide and Manual." Nia said.

"Arthur Kirkland." Kris softly said.

"Matthew Williams." Anna muttered, then straightened up. "DOES THAT MEAN THERE'S A HOT GUY IN THERE!" She scrambled her way to the coffin sized boxes which were untouched.

Nia pulled her back and restrained her from attacking the boxes.

"No! Bad girl! Calm down!" She scolded as she pinned her down, only inches away from the boxes.

"Nooooooo! I wanna know if there's a guy in there!" Anna whined, trying to reach for the box labeled 'Matthew Williams'.

"M-maybe we should open them separately, It says that it can be dangerous when you try to open them." Kris pointed out, reading through her manual.

Anna and Nia looked at each other and nodded. Nia let go of Anna to pick her things up and moved them to her room. Kris and Anna both followed her actions afterwards.

"Box Nazis." Anna muttered, pulling her things together and moving into her room. Nia and Kris just laughed.

"We love you!" They both said in unison.

They all got everything into their rooms and shut the doors. The three looked at their own manual and sighed.

"How does this thing work?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yep that's it for the second chapter. The next three chapters will be on each of the girls' reaction to opening their boxes, I'm taking forever I know.**

**Just to clear things up, Anna and Kris are both a bit boy crazy. Kris will deny it when the subject is brought up, but everyone knows (including her) that she really is. Anna, however, is more open about it and will usually make sexual comments regarding to the subject, but everyone loves that about her for some reason.**

**APH (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**- Mina**


End file.
